


I know what you did last Christmas

by gmartinez12



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M, damian loves to make fun of jon, underage boys doing all the sex, underage sex shenanigans, wholesome sexy christmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmartinez12/pseuds/gmartinez12
Summary: On his first day back to school from the winter holidays, Jon has to tell his whole class what he did for Christmas. There are a few problems with that, though. First, Jon was an extremely bad liar. And second, the only thing that he really did last Christmas...was have sex for the first time with his best friend Damian.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Jon Kent, Jon Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 11
Kudos: 134





	I know what you did last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Yo guyssss! I hope you all had some amazing holidays! Sorry for the lack of fics, I've been super busy, got hospitalized, got better, got extremely busy at work, then went on vacation to Japan, which was fricking incredible btw. But don't worry, I have like three fics incoming, with this as the first of them. I originally wanted this to be a short and sweet damijon smut fic, but hey, I couldn't stop typing. Huuuge thanks to my friends for helping with the banner pic and for revisions.
> 
> Super huge thanks to Starkangejr here on ao3 (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkangejr) for helping beta and proofread my work!
> 
> Also, Thanks for reading my fics!!! I really love talking to you guys and meeting new damijon/jondami fans, so if you want to know more about me and my work, and talk and stuff, and maybe help me out, I have a twitter over here! 
> 
> **https://twitter.com/SonsR18**
> 
> Come and say hi! I reblog damijon stuff, shota stuff, and post fic updates there and I do comic edits too!
> 
> Also, if you discord, mine is gmartinez12#9930 :D

**I know what you did last Christmas**

**by gmartinez**

  
  


Jonathan Kent expected that the first day of school after the holiday break would be grueling. But he hadn’t expected it to be a day of absolute torture. His teacher, Ms. Swalwell, had the bright idea to start the new year off by making the students share their holiday experiences. This usually wasn’t a cause for concern, but for someone like Jon, this was a serious problem. Under no circumstances could he ever reveal what happened on Christmas. With the way things were going, though, he was bound to get pressured to blurt it out anyway.

With his panic mounting, he fished his phone out of his bag and texted his best friend Damian for some much-needed assistance.

_“D!!! I need your help! Our homeroom teacher’s calling each one of us to tell the class what they did over Christmas!!!”_

_“So? What’s the big deal?”_ Damian texted back in a private message.

Jon snorted in his seat as he replied back, _“You know what! We...we…”_

_“You’re not seriously considering telling the class what we did in bed, are you?”_

Jon blushed. He had a distinct feeling that wherever Damian was, he was laughing his ass off.

_“No of course not!! But my fam and I didn’t really do anything special aside from Christmas dinner and presents this year, and I can’t really say just that! That’s lame! I didn’t really do anything...I mean...aside from...you know what with you.”_

_“Then lie about it, duh,”_ Damian replied. Jon could hear the older boy’s signature click of the tongue in his head. _“This sounds like one of those scenarios where you have to lie or else. Suck up your boy scout scarf and make something up.”_

_“But I’m super bad at lying!!! You know that!!”_ Jon frantically replied, his fingers shaking badly.

Jon was a lot of things. He was Superboy, the Son of Superman. He was the strongest boy in the world and part of a dynamic duo with Batman’s sidekick Robin, who was also his best friend Damian. He was an eleven-year-old that could fly, shoot lasers out of his eyes and race passenger jets in the sky. 

But one thing he could never do was lie.

While he'd been begging Damian for help, a boy named Pete was taking his turn and telling the class about a seemingly fantastic trip in Iowa with a group of his friends. After him, Jon’s row was the next to be called. His turn was about to come up very soon.

“ _Fine,_ ” came Damian’s reply. _“I’ll coach you on what to say. Just read exactly what I’m going to send you.”_

Jon almost sighed in relief. Help was coming. He was sorely tempted to stop worrying, but… that had been Damian’s last reply and already ten minutes have passed. Now, it was Jon’s turn. His forehead was lined with more sweat and he was desperately gripping his phone inside his pocket, praying that it would vibrate already and signal the arrival of help he so desperately needed from Damian.

“So, how was your holiday vacation, Jonathan?” Ms. Swalwell asked. 

Jon fidgeted, but he nonetheless stood up, went to the front of the room and faced his classmates.

“Well, I...uhm...it was a fun holiday and…” 

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to lie, and he _has_ lied before. He was just extremely and obviously _bad_ at it. Damian had already said in his replies that this was one of those moments where he absolutely had to lie, but Jon felt like a fish out of water. No Damian, no text, no clue what to say.

“Well, go on, son,” Ms. Swalwell insisted. “Tell us how you enjoyed your holiday break.”

Jon gulped. “I had so much fun!” he began in a shrill tone. “I uh, so on Christmas Eve, my mom and dad...we had a really big and super delish dinner...it was...roast beef and…"

Jon couldn’t keep his thoughts straight. He was still hoping Damian’s next message would arrive, and he’d taken to rubbing his phone with his thumb, as though it were a magic lamp with a problem-solving genie inside. That and remembering the events of Christmas naturally made Jon think of Damian. How couldn’t he? Since Damian had…

“Well, what else?” Ms. Swalwell asked, her impatience mounting.

With no more time to think, Jon blurted out, “And Damian came over for presents and he said we were gonna have a sleepover and…”

He stopped himself before saying anything else. The students, who’d thus far politely ignored whatever anyone had said during their turn, now finally paid attention to Jon. Why wouldn’t they? Even Jon thought that it was extremely weird for another kid to want to have a sleepover on Christmas at someone else's house.

“Your friend didn’t want to spend it with his family?” Ms. Swalwell asked. “Surely your parents didn’t agree?”

“Damian said it was okay so my mom...well my dad said it was okay too…” Jon managed.

He was breathing hard and slow. It reminded him of how he’d breathe when he was swimming. It even gave him the sensation of being underwater and made him imagine the smell of chlorine. That’s right...he was breathing exactly like that when he was with Damian, in his room, with the door locked.

And just like that, he was back in that fateful night, a couple of weeks ago, when Damian had given him the best Christmas gift ever.

* * *

\------

_Breathe._

That was what Jon kept telling himself after he’d heard the metallic click of the lock on his bedroom door. 

_Breathe_.

Jon ordered his body to do just that since he’d been reduced to short and shallow intakes of air. How couldn’t he, when he knew exactly what Damian had in mind when he’d said he was gonna bring 'the best Christmas gift ever’? How couldn’t he when Damian sat there on his bed, looking at him with an unreasonably lusty smile on his handsome face?

_Breathe, darn it!_

Jon was shaking and sweating, he felt like he’d run halfway across the globe with his super-speed, except he hadn’t taken a single step. His back was still pressed against the door, his plain white shirt and pajamas slowly getting streaked with his perspiration. 

Damian had started undressing. He first undid his tie, throwing it nonchalantly in a random direction. It landed on Jon’s open laptop, hanging from the screen. Damian next unbuttoned his dress shirt, and every single button that came loose and exposed a few inches of skin coincided with loud thunderous beats in Jon’s heart. The shirt, too, was discarded haphazardly, and landed in a heap on the floor, with the arm sleeves crooked and pointing in every which way. 

The whole time, Damian never broke eye contact with Jon. He was pleased to see that the younger boy was almost positively shaking with anticipation, and just barely restrained himself from doing something...drastic. 

Next, Damian’s socks came flying--one landed on the face of a panda plush that Jon loved to stroke when he was feeling stressed at school. The other hung on a small framed photograph of Jon and some of his friends from back in Hamilton County, where his family used to live.

When Damian’s pants came off, Jon practically froze. His breathing stopped, his heart ceased to beat, and his brain seemingly shut down. The image of Damian’s bare and lightly muscled legs superimposed itself onto Jon’s retinas, but only after the image of Damian’s tight black briefs, with a slight bulge in the middle faintly teasing the shape of the morsel within. Damian flashed Jon a sly smile as if to say, ‘ _if you want me to take this off, do it yourself’._

Jon gulped. He was nervous and excited.

He was _horny_.

Jon’s pajama bottoms barely concealed anything as his hardness poked out a very obvious tent.

Ever since Jon had turned eleven, his body had wasted no time in making him hyper-aware of his sexuality and urges. Damian was invaluable as his de facto sex and puberty advisor who taught him everything he’d ever wanted to know about sex and reproduction that he could ever want. This was important because Jon would’ve died of embarrassment if he had to ask his parents, and he knew early on that his school wasn’t at all interested in teaching anything about puberty that mattered. Damian was the only one he could possibly go to, and Damian provided. 

What came next naturally followed--Damian had taught Jon the best way to get rid of unwanted erections. Jon learned to play with himself. But more than that, Jon learned that playing with Damian felt even _better_. They’d started out slow, sneaking in chances to touch each other here and there, but it was all just stroking, just groping, and Jon had realized after a point that he needed more…

And here he was now, in his room, with his almost completely naked best friend, with both of their parents just outside in the living room. Jon’s heart started back up again, but this time it was hammering inside of him. He was almost hyperventilating. He grinned sheepishly at Damian as though apologizing, and punched his chest, hoping that it was enough to force his heart to behave. It wasn’t.

Over by the bed, Damian sighed and rolled his eyes. He got up and walked over to Jon. 

“Hey, keep it together, J,” he said, and lightly slapped Jon’s cheek.

“I...I know…!" Jon said breathlessly. “It’s just that, seeing you like that, and...we could get caught! And I’m really...I feel like I already need to…”

“You’re horny, Jon,” Damian whispered in Jon’s ear. “That’s good.” His voice was suddenly soft and melodious, making Jon think of butter or silk, except way more perverted.

“Gah…” Jon gasped. “I’m just, I don’t know why but it’s kinda hard to breathe…”

“Relax, J,” Damian cooed. “We’re just gonna have _sex_.”

The word rang in Jon’s ear like a clarion bell that lifts mist with its pure chimes. 

_Sex._

That’s right. He was gonna have sex with Damian. _Real_ sex. That was what his best friend had promised to give him this Christmas eve. It was why he’d been pleading up and down to his parents to allow Damian to stay over even when it was Christmas, why he’d rushed Christmas Eve dinner and barely remembered to feign excitement at the presents under the Christmas tree. He’d been hurrying to finish everything just so he and Damian could finally retreat to his room, and do... _everything_ to each other. 

Jon’s breathing started going back to normal. His head ceased spinning, and his heart stopped trying to explode. He hadn’t fully accepted the fact of the deed, that he was an eleven-year-old about to do something he was told only adults could do. He hadn’t really come to grips with how _okay_ he was with it, with how he didn’t find anything _wrong_ with it, unlike his same-aged friends and classmates that thought the concept of sex was gross and inappropriate. 

Having the word said aloud, clearly and without awkwardness, derision, or misgivings, cleared Jon’s mind about it. It calmed him. It wiped away his lingering fear and nervousness. He needed to tell himself and Damian exactly what he wanted and what they were going to do, what he’d anxiously anticipated and waited for all this time, ever since Damian promised to do it with him a couple of weeks ago...

With Damian, Jon felt like anything and everything was okay, and good, and awesome. If it was with Damian, it was _right_. 

“Damian, I want to have sex with you,” Jon said, looking directly into Damian’s eyes.

“Good boy,” Damian said, his smile wide and happy, bereft of any trace of malice, or taunts, or anything insincere. It was quite unlike him. “I want to have sex with you too, Jon.”

It was then that Damian leaned in and kissed Jon right on the lips.

In that instant, Jon was in a trance. He instinctively closed his eyes and instead focused on the rest of his senses that Damian was overstimulating. He heard himself moan into the kiss, and Damian hungrily sucking his lip. He felt Damian stroking his cheek, his hair, and his neck, and it sent shivers down his spine. He was vaguely aware that Damian was also taking off his clothes while they were locking lips. He smelled the fresh scent of cologne on Damian. It wasn’t harsh and strong, like the ones some of his boy classmates used. Rather, it was soft and pleasant, like sweet morning dew. He tasted Damian’s mouth, and the pine-scented mouthwash that Damian had used. 

Jon had never kissed someone like this before, with his tongue darting in and out of someone else’s mouth, sucking and nibbling on their lips. But it felt amazing. It felt extremely naughty and oh-so- _good_. He followed Damian’s lead as their tongues grappled with each other, seemingly vying for dominance. Jon vaguely remembered a singular break in the kiss when Damian pulled his shirt over his head and threw it aside, and then the kissing continued. Jon felt like he was on auto-pilot. He felt like he instinctively knew what to do. Nothing else mattered, and the

world around him was a blur. The only things that mattered were him and Damian, joined together in that wild, hungry kiss.

The next thing Jon knew, his back hit the soft and cool fabric of his mattress, and he was completely naked. It seemed like while he was lost in a daze kissing Damian, and the latter had already managed to strip him and push him down on the bed. Damian broke the kiss and loomed over him, his smile as lewd as it was ecstatic. Before Jon could say something about how devilishly handsome Damian was when he looked like that, he yelped in pleasurable surprise as he felt his stiff boyhood enveloped by Damian’s warm fingers.

“ _Ngghh_...D, that’s so good…” Jon moaned, his eyes half-lidded and his smile lopsided. 

Damian’s smirk grew wider, satisfied that he’d achieved his desired effect. With his lean and firm hands, he began stroking his younger best friend’s eagerly erect dick.

Jon moaned again, sinking into that familiar pleasure of having his cocklet jerked off by Damian’s expert hands. His head tossed and turned as he started fucking Damian’s fist. 

“Hey now,” Damian chided. “Don’t get too excited over there, cowboy.”

“But _Damiaaaan_ …” Jon pleaded in a lusty way he’d never thought himself capable of. “I want more...do it harder...faster…”

“And I thought _I_ was spoiled,” Damian said as he rolled his eyes. “Okay, I hope you’re prepared to get your wish,” he continued with a mischievous smile.

“What... _ahhh_!” Jon bolted upright from the sudden lightning bolt that shot out from his groin. He saw that Damian had adopted a new technique--Damian was now using the palm of his right hand to rub against the glans, while his left hand jerked off the shaft.

Jon sank back onto the bed as Damian continued his new angle of attack, and it was all Jon could do to stop himself from crying out. The pleasure was so intense, it was electric. He covered his eyes with his arm and, while it did absolutely nothing, it at least made him feel like he was doing something with his hands. Every time Damian’s palm rubbed across his piss slit, Jon’s hips quivered. The pleasure was almost too much, too fast. He both wanted it to stop and wanted Damian to keep doing it forever. The dissonance was what made the moment all the more intense. He knew he was gonna cum in a few seconds if Damian kept it up, and he welcomed it. He started pumping his hips again, desperately trying to reach that peak. He was gonna cum. He _needed_ to cum.

But then suddenly, he was humping dry air. The warm sleeve that was Damian’s fingers vanished, along with the palm that had just been pleasing his dick in hitherto new and shocking ways.

Disappointed, Jon raised his head to see what happened to Damian. “Damian? Why did you stop? I was so close…”

All Jon saw was his little cocklet standing straight and pointing at the ceiling. Then, slowly, the tips of Damian’s spiky moussed-up hair emerged from the edge of the bed. Damian was intentionally doing it slowly, too, no doubt wanting to elicit the image of a hungry shark’s dorsal fin rising up above the water. Damian’s eyes narrowed, clearly honed in on Jon’s quivering twig of a dick. Jon would have laughed if he wasn’t so horny and desperate for Damian to touch him again. He was thoroughly confused about what Damian was up to. 

It seemed like that exact expression of bafflement was what Damian was going for. He smiled mysteriously at Jon, and then emerged fully from the edge of the bed--he was apparently kneeling on the floor. He leaned in closer to Jon’s dick until his nose poked it. This time, Jon did giggle. 

“Hehe, Damian, what are you doing…?”

Damian’s smile only widened in reply. He then started blow air at the shaft.

“Hey...that kinda tickles, D...why are...OH, MY GODS!!”

Jon hoped dearly that his parents were too sloshed with eggnog and busy with karaoke to hear his sudden impassioned outburst. He couldn’t help it. He’d literally screamed in pleasure. How couldn’t he, when Damian’s mouth had just slipped over the head of his dick and began sucking it?

Blowjobs...Jon vaguely remembered Damian mentioning the word one time when he was asking Damian about sex stuff. Damian had said it was when someone used their mouth to pleasure a friend’s penis. Jon remembered asking incredulously why anyone would put a penis in their mouth. It was at this moment when Jon remembered with utmost clarity what Damian had said in reply.

“ _When you come to know how good it feels, it will make all the sense in the world.”_

Right then, Jon Kent was the most sensible boy in the world. His best friend Damian was sucking his dick, mouth bobbing up and down, and the warm wet pleasure washing over him made sense. Jon felt a sense of deep satisfaction as if he’d discovered a fundamental truth to the world. This must have been how Newton felt when he’d figured out gravity. Or how Franklin felt when he’d discovered electricity.

Jon's own discovery now was that blowjobs were the _best_ , and he felt supremely proud of the fact.

Well that, and utterly mad with pleasure.

“ _Dami...oh...ohh...holy crap...oh gods…_ ”

Jon moaned wantonly as Damian kept a steady rhythm of sucking his best friend’s modest but extremely horned-up boydick. Damian bobbed down, making sure to apply the strongest suction he could when his lips hit the base of Jon’s dick. When he went back up, he never completely released Jon’s dick, and instead kept the sensitive glans in his mouth. While there, he’d linger and mercilessly assault the tip with his tongue, prodding, poking and grazing the slit, making Jon flex his whole dick in Damian’s mouth uncontrollably.

And thus was Damian’s process: torturously slow suck down, quick suck back, overstimulate the glans by swirling his tongue all over it. He’d also knead and rub Jon’s balls, which still clung tight to his prepubescent body. 

Jon was nuts for it. His hands gripped his bedsheets, and coupled with his shaking, tosses and turns, his bed was now an absolute wreck.

Damian finally pulled off, making an incredibly wet and lewd _pop_ when his lips parted with Jon’s dick. He started slowly stroking the shaft with a hand, not fast enough to build up more pleasure, but not slow enough that Jon would lose his rock-hard boner.

“How’s that feel, J?”

“Please, Damian...don’t stop now…” Jon pleaded, his voice resembling a moan more than anything else. He was staring at Damian with a look that was not unlike a puppy shyly asking to be held by its owner. It was an expression that Damian could never resist.

“Tt. Impatient as always,” Damian said, feigning disappointment. “I’m doing all the work here, J. Time to do your fair share.”

Instantly, Jon returned to that haven of warm, moist pleasure that was Damian’s mouth. He felt Damian increase the suction, and his dick twitched in appreciation. He was so into it that he hadn’t noticed that Damian had already climbed onto the bed and lay beside him, apparently pivoting without ever releasing his dick. Jon only noticed when Damian’s black underwear was already in front of him, the front tented with a visible wet patch at the tip. 

Jon knew what he had to do and eagerly pulled the waistband off of Damian’s four-inch rod. While he had never tried sucking Damian’s dick before, right then, he was too horned up to care. Deliberation was seldom practiced when one was completely overwhelmed by sex and pleasure, so Jon didn’t think twice about engulfing Damian’s cock in his mouth. That initial feeling of fullness just hit an unknown need for Jon, like he’d always wanted to have a dick in his mouth but just never knew it. It pleased him greatly.

“ _Mmhhhmmm_ …!” Jon moaned, hoping Damian could share in his newfound satisfaction. At the very least, him moaning onto Damian’s dick ought to have been nice for the older boy. It seemed to be the case, judging by how much it jumped in Jon’s mouth.

Jon would only later know that sucking Damian’s dick while Damian was sucking his was called sixty-nining. He didn’t know that sucking each other at the same time was even possible, and indeed, he just acted on instinct. He’d just done what he felt was right in the heat of the moment. He copied what Damian was doing to his dick, bobbing up and down Damian’s member the same way, and licking the tip just as enthusiastically. He kissed it, sucked it, and tasted it. More and more, Jon was loving the feel of Damian’s dick in his mouth as much as he loved playing with it. In some extremely perverted part of his young mind, he’d already claimed it as his own personal toy. 

In the heat of sex, there were certain things that were so poignant that they would forever remind Jon of this night, this one magical moment, the first time he’d felt his dick sucked and sucking Damian in return. One specific part that stood out was the infinitely lewd noises the two of them made when their lips smacked and sucked against the skin of each other's dicks and groins; the indescribably wet _squelch_. It was quite like the sound one made when trying in vain to drink from an empty juice box with a straw, and Jon thereafter would always get hard when he heard that noise and those like it.

Another and more memorable part was how his breathing felt while he and Damian were sucking each other off. Jon’s breaths were long, deep, and measured. They were slow and deliberate, intended to take in as much air as possible to make sure the rest of the body had the oxygen and strength for vigorous activity...or vigorous blowjobs. It was how Jon breathed when he was swimming underwater with a snorkel--slow, deliberate breaths. It was also how he breathed while he and Damian were sucking each other’s dicks. 

Jon would never again be able to swim without popping boners, since the mere act of breathing while in the water made him remember that night of debauchery when he’d tasted his first cock.

He hadn’t known it yet, but Damian had just ruined swimming for him forever. 

The constant sucking had been bringing Jon again and again to his peak, but just barely not enough to make him jump off that cliff and cum. Every time Damian bobbed on his dick he already felt like he was cumming for a second, even if he really wasn’t. He was at his sexual plateau, and he wanted to cum as much as he wanted this extremely pleasurable state to last forever. The warmth from Damian’s mouth was now an intense heat, and that heat spread urgently to the rest of his body all the way to his head. Jon was sure his face was beet red right then.

Jon was again so lost in his own pleasure, now twofold with his cock getting sucked and sucking on Damian, that he hadn’t noticed his best friend had been fiddling with a tube of lube. Jon’s spatial awareness was rarely in proper form when his face was stuffed with dick. The first inclination he had that Damian was up to something new was when he felt something cold and gooey slip inside his tight virgin boyhole. It only took him a second to realize Damian was sliding a finger into his butt.

The sensation was new and utterly baffling. It was another instance of cognitive dissonance that Jon couldn’t resolve in his mind. He had never thought of his butt as anything that could be played with. In fact, shoving something inside it seemed like the exact opposite of what butts were intended for. He felt the lone finger probing inside his ass, as though it were looking for something. 

Jon couldn’t even protest because his mouth was full of dick, a fact that Damian had reminded him of by fucking his face when he’d forgotten to keep on sucking.

Jon couldn’t help but stop, though, as his curiosity for the finger’s agenda momentarily tore his thoughts away from the 13-year old cock grinding itself on the bed of his tongue, or his own modest 11-year-old rod scraping against the roof of Damian’s mouth. What was Damian’s finger trying to do? It was digging inside, poking, caressing, exploring...and then suddenly something flared inside of Jon’s butt.

“ _Mmmmffff!!!_ ” Jon groaned. The finger had accidentally brushed up against something that triggered a small burst of intense pleasure that radiated through Jon’s body. Since it was an accidental thing, the sensation was small, quick, and fleeting, but Jon knew it had the potential to be more. He _wanted_ it to be more. He’d involuntarily tightened his sphincter, locking Damian’s finger in place.

It was then that Jon felt pleasant vibrations inside Damian’s mouth that tickled his sensitive cocklet. It almost seemed like Damian was chuckling--rather triumphantly at that. Without any prompt, Damian sped up and started sucking Jon faster, and it was all Jon could do to keep up without resorting to super speed. 

While they were at it, the probing finger went back inside his ass, wetter and slicker than before. If its purpose was to find that magical spot of pleasure again, Jon wanted it there. He couldn’t believe it, but at that moment he’d decided that he liked having something in his butt. The anticipation of feeling that flare of pleasure again made him hornier and his dick harder, if that was even possible. And all the while Damian’s finger was pushing in and out of his hole. Jon grunted as he felt his butt get even fuller, as Damian started using two fingers. That feeling of fullness comforted Jon, and he couldn’t decide if he should chide himself for feeling good from something so weird as getting his butt played with.

It didn’t take long for Jon to discern Damian’s true intention. With two fingers, Damian could penetrate his hole more vigorously, which felt nice. But more than that, two fingers gave him more maneuverability to poke and prod and explore Jon’s insides, in search of that elusive but wonderfully spectacular spot that made Jon go mad with lust. Damian only had to wriggle his fingers a few times before he’d found it again, that wonderful magical spot. Jon shivered when his best friend's fingers caressed it. With every ounce of mischievous enthusiasm that he could muster, which was a lot, Damian sucked Jon’s dick as hard as he could while simultaneously shoving his fingers into Jon’s love button.

“ _Gyaaah!_ ” Jon desperately squealed, releasing Damian’s cock from his mouth. 

In that one instant, his entire body spasmed, his brain practically melted, and his bones liquefied as a massive explosion of pleasure and sensation erupted from his groin. His dick thrashed in Damian’s mouth, squirting a few drops of his young seed. But for a full minute after, Jon’s dick kept wildly thrumming, long after it’d offered up its boyish nectar. Jon’s body went limp. He started seeing stars and there was a faint ringing in his ears. Some distant part of his brain registered that he’d just had the most massive climax of his young life. But right then, he felt like he’d just died, and was reincarnated into the abstract concept of pleasure itself. Jon mewled out a deeply satisfied sigh.

Damian, the perfectionist that he was, was inclined to always check his handiwork. Sensing that Jon was spazzed out beyond reason, he slowly pulled his dick out from Jon’s mouth and repositioned himself between the younger boy’s legs.

He relished the sight before him: the world’s strongest boy, a role model for kids everywhere, the symbol of hopeful and optimistic youth, Superboy, naked and drenched in sweat. And this was all Damian’s doing. This was his prize. Here was America’s sweetheart boy next door, and Damian had claimed him for his own.

Jon’s hair was wet and messy with perspiration. His eyes were unfocused and half-lidded. His lips were red and puffy and his face was slick with saliva that spilled in the course of sucking Damian off. His nipples were erect, his chest rising ever so slowly, and his cocklet was a sloppy moist noodle from Damian’s expert blowjob. Damian had, of course, greedily swallowed the meager amount of boyjuice that Jon had to offer, so there were no other fluids joining the sweat and saliva around Jon’s crotch.

Damian next eyed his ultimate prize, the reward that he’d been so meticulously preparing the whole time...Jon’s virgin rosebud. Damian’s cock twitched excitedly, a rare lapse in his self-control, as he anxiously straddled Jon’s limp legs and prepared to enter. He leaned down and kissed the tip of Jon’s dick before finally letting the tip of his cock touch Jon’s entrance.

“Damian…?” Jon moaned groggily as he started to regain some sense of self. “What are you…”

He looked up at Damian with a look that inexplicably still looked adorably innocent, even though it wasn’t a few seconds ago that he was sucking dick with the wanton abandon of a lust-ridden pervert. This endearing innocent charm that Jon seemed to innately have was one of the many things that Damian loved about the boy. If he was honest with himself, Damian would’ve said he envied it.

“ _Shhh_ …” Damian chided, although gently. “This is the part where I put my dick inside you, beloved. Now, say no more, and just _savor_ it.” 

Jon had a dozen questions he wanted to ask. He wanted to ask why putting a dick in his butt was necessary when fingers worked so well before. Also, he wondered if he was even capable of even more sex, when he was already so tuckered out. Also, did Damian just call him _beloved_?

All these questions and more were wiped out of existence as Damian plunged in fast and hard, instantly hitting Jon’s prostate again and wiping the boy’s mind blank. Well, blank aside from pure bliss. It was quite easy for Damian to get all his four inches of barely teen cock buried inside the preteen Kryptonian. After all, in the almost hour of their prolonged sixty-nine, Damian had been working to lube up and loosen Jon’s hole the whole time. This paid off immensely as Damian’s cock smoothly slid in, ensconced in the warm and fleshy embrace of his best friend’s rear. He’d already memorized where Jon’s erogenous zones were, so he had no problem driving the boy crazy with sex all over again. Stimulating Jon’s prostate was practically second nature to Damian by then.

Jon still hadn’t come off his orgasmic high when he felt Damian sliding his dick inside his ass. Jon was still hypersensitive, so keenly attuned to every sensation, feeling, and emotion, that everything that stimulated him seemed to affect him tenfold. Every sound was a thunderclap. Every flash of light was a supernova. And every inch of Damian’s rod was a mini-orgasm-inducing feast for Jon’s hungry hole. Jon thought that having fingers shoved in his ass was great before, but now, having a real cock inside of him, the feeling of fullness made him utterly content.

When Damian started to thrust in and out, Jon’s brain practically blew a fuse. Damian had no compunction about starting slow and gentle. He was still insanely horned up from their extensive sucking session, and he hadn’t had a chance to cum yet. He pounded Jon’s hole like a dog in heat, fucking his best friend with no reservations. Damian grinned as he pinned his young best friend to the bed. As much as he was desperate to get off, he made sure that every thrust he’d made was angled to hit Jon’s prostate. He wasn’t selfish, after all. This was his Christmas present to Jon. He made sure the boy didn’t miss out on any opportunities for pleasure.

Jon remembered what Damian had said earlier before they started all this, that he should stay quiet and savor the moment. It was a suggestion that he followed like a solemn order, as his words evaporated with the onslaught of pleasure that wracked his lithe young body with Damian’s every thrust. His limp and wet dicklet, exhausted from its overwhelming cum just a minute earlier, perked back up to its maximum hardness as Damian kept pushing his love button. Jon focused on that feeling, that inexorable tide of warmth and fullness, heat and pleasure, closing his eyes as if trying to carve this sensation into his mind forever.

Damian knew he was close and picked up the pace, slamming his turgid cock into Jon as fast as he possibly could, over and over again. His hips slammed into Jon’s asscheeks repeatedly, filling the room with the rhythmic sound of skin slapping against moist skin. His hands gripped Jon’s legs, which he’d draped over his shoulders, trying to pull Jon into him as much as he could. It was ultimately a pointless effort since he was already slamming his cock into Jon to the root--Damian was far too lost in his own lust to care.

It seemed to Jon that Damian was desperate to take control of him, to dictate how his body moved, to be able to pull and touch and tug his body in whatever way so that he could cum. It was a dangerous side of Damian, it was almost something primal, this need to be domineering. And yet, Jon couldn’t help but _want_ it. Losing control, letting Damian take over him...it gratified him in ways he couldn’t explain. He had superpowers other heroes could only dream of...and yet here he was, being dominated by an ordinary hormonal boy in heat. It was such a delicious irony. But of course, Jon hadn’t really the means to understand all that. All he knew...was that Damian made him feel impossibly good...and extremely... _loved_.

Damian was pumping in and out of Jon’s pert butt when three jets of warm fluid shot all across his face and barely missed his eye. He stopped his rapid-fire bunnyfucking and stared in disbelief at Jon’s wet and twitching boydick, fresh from its second explosive orgasm of the night. He looked over at Jon’s face, and the younger boy gave him a sheepish grin, as if to say “I’m sorry for accidentally cumming all over your face…”

There it was again...Jon’s uncanny ability to be so disarmingly cute and innocent even as he was in the middle of getting his boyhole wrecked. Damian loved it--loved Jon for it. That adorable toothy smile...that damned sweet smile…

There was no way Damian could hold back his impending cum after seeing that. His cock twitched madly inside Jon, coating his boypussy in warm young seed. Jon felt the jets of heat fill him up inside. He was tempted to make a joke about how Damian’s cock was like an out of control garden hose because it seemed forever until Damian finally stopped cumming. He vaguely registered how some of it dribbled out of his spent hole once Damian had pulled out, but at that moment, Jon didn’t have a care in the world.

A moment later, Damian plopped down on the bed beside Jon, facing him close enough to kiss. He seemed like he wanted to. Jon grinned goofily, giggling a little because of how funny Damian looked with those few streaks of cum slowly dripping on his face.

“Merry Christmas, J,” Damian cooed.

They held each other’s gaze for a moment before Jon thought to reply. But by the time he did, Damian’s eyes had closed, and his breathing slowed. The older boy had passed out from exhaustion, his lips partly open in anticipation of a kiss that he was too tired to give.

Jon leaned in and kissed Damian anyway. As fun as it was to kiss Damian, Jon regretted it almost instantly when he tasted something that could have only been his own cum on his tongue. 

* * *

  
  


\----

Jon winced as the phantom taste of his own cum seemed to tickle the tip of his tongue. His face flushed like moist crimson cherries as his nerves kept playing the memories of that clandestine Christmas Eve night fresh in his head. That wouldn’t have been a problem if he hadn’t been standing in front of the class at that very moment and was expected to tell thirty other students and his teacher that he _didn’t_ in fact, have sex with his best friend and instead had done something wholesome and interesting with his family.

Just then, his phone vibrated in his pants pocket. Finally! It could have only been the rescue he was desperate for: Damian’s curated and prepared speech that he only had to read to save him from the pain of lying on the spot. He grinned sheepishly at his teacher, Ms. Swalwell, and took out his phone.

“Ah, right, I forgot, ma'am. I wrote down some of the stuff we did so that I wouldn’t forget. Do you mind if I read them on my phone?” Jon said.

The middle-aged woman cocked her head. She’d never heard of any student, a boy at that, ever deigning to keep a written record of his personal activities on his phone. Then again, she conceded that she barely understood what kids did these days anyway, and that if boys keeping journals in their phone was a thing, she wouldn’t really be surprised anymore. It wasn’t any weirder than having a sleepover on Christmas Eve, at any rate. 

“Go ahead, dear, if it makes you more comfortable,” she nodded.

Jon sighed in relief. He finally felt like he can stop worrying and just read what Damian wrote without thinking about it. He cleared his throat and read the text aloud.

“I enjoined a like-minded partner to collaborate with me on a clandestine biological undertaking without the scrutiny of authority figures.”

Reading that line felt a little weird, but Jon wasn’t really thinking about what it meant. He realized what Damian was trying to do for him: use fancy words to confuse the audience enough that they won’t bother with questions. Jon smiled and silently thanked his friend. His classmates began scratching their heads and gave him funny looks, which seemed to indicate Damian’s plan was working.

“We meticulously experimented on the various anatomical features available on our person, with the intention of measuring responses emitted by vigorous and consistent genital stimulation, including oral examination and sphincter dilation, among others."

Somehow, with that long-winded line, Jon felt something was off. For one thing, he was sure he'd heard the word 'genital' before, and it didn't feel like a word that was associated with the holidays or fun things you do with your family and friends. For another thing, quite a few heads snapped to face him attentively, their faces disbelieving. This included his teacher, and that made Jon worried. He resolved to just finish reading the text as fast as possible. 

"In conclusion, the stimulation exercises proved very capable of producing climactic results, with a healthy amount of discharge for the subjects' age groups. The oral experiments in particular, conducted over sixty-nine minutes with variations in methodology, produced the richest and most potent results."

Now Jon definitely knew something was wrong. His classmates were murmuring and casting him scandalized looks, and his teacher looked at him like he'd just recited a speech made entirely of swearwords. 

"And...that's what I did during my Christmas…?" Jon finished, the hanging question almost a plea for him to go back to his seat.

Suddenly, one of the boys in the class raised his hand. No one called on him, nor did anyone object, so he took it as approval and stood up. His name was Joe, and Jon knew him as one of the smartest students in his homeroom class.

Joe pushed up his glasses and said, "So, Jon...basically...you and your friend Damian...sucked each other's dicks on Christmas."

"What?" Jon gasped. "Wait, no I…" 

But then it hit him. All that feeling of wrongness was him recognizing some of the words he was reading but not bothering to understand what it all meant. It didn't even take the class roaring in laughter for Jon to concede to Joe's point. 

Jon had just admitted to his class, in the most convoluted way possible, that he and Damian had sex. And Jon was sure that, wherever Damian was right now, he was having the laugh of his life.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
